A Special Day
by pandacchii
Summary: It's Aomine and Kuroko's anniversary, and Aomine tries to do something special for his loved one after a hard day's work.


"Daiki, I'm home."

The door resounded shut behind him as he took in the state of his apartment with large eyes, the change of scenery astounding him.

In the living room the lights had all been dimmed, the lights barely illuminating the room. Candles had been lit around the room, giving the room a soft, romantic ambiance.

The table behind the couch had been set, a red draping tablecloth over the sides, the cloth dripping just a little too low than it was supposed to. Two sets of table ware had been placed, the dishware placed somewhat center in front of the chairs, the silverware placed besides it – with the small error of the knives and spoons placed in the opposite sides of the plate.

Tetsuya chuckled to himself as he took off his coat, placing it on the coat rack at the entrance, and placed down his bags. He lightly trailed his fingers over the fabric of the couch as he walked to the table, catching several rose petals in between his fingertips - that had been lightly strewn across the sofa.

He took one between his fingers, holding it gently as to not crumple it. At the table, he softly switched the places of the silverware, and gave the tablecloth a little tug to make it more centered. As he reached to fix the plate, he stopped abruptly in his tracks as a horrid burnt scent reached his nose. He jerked his head forward towards the kitchen, seeing a fog of black smoke erupting from the kitchen.

_Was Daiki… Cooking?_

Kuroko immediately made his way to the kitchen, the rose petal he had been holding falling silently and softly onto the table.

What greeted him in the kitchen had been what he had feared and expected.

Aomine stood over the oven, with a disgruntled and confused expression, as he held a cookbook in one hand, while the other stirred an already too late to be considered eatable stew, with black smoke rising from it. The other pots around it already had a helpless state to it as well, with what looked like used to be come kind of sauce to be bubbling atrociously, like some kind of witch's brew you would find around Halloween time. A chopped up salad was behind him on the counter, the lettuce cut into ragged bits and pieces, as if he had cut it with a pair of scissors, with a half cut carrot thrown into the middle of the bowl.

As he looked back up at Aomine, he couldn't help but to let out a huff of laughter as the police officer reached for a salt shaker, the top coming off completely, spilling half its contents into the stew-like substance he was creating.

Aomine let out a screech of surprise as it bubbled profusely, spilling over the sides, liquid spreading all over the oven.

He immediately, scraped what had gone on his hand across the dark blue apron he wore, searching for any way to undo what he had just did. Little did he know that everything he had cooked was gone beyond repair.

"Da…iki," Kuroko breathed out in gasps of laughter, clutching at his sides as he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. It was physically hurting his sides. "W-what, a..re you d-doing?"

The tanned man spun around, hiding the cookbook behind his back, a creeping blush appearing around his ears.

"I uh… I thought I'd try to make dinner for our anniversary since you said you'd be home late…" He paused, taking a sorrowful look around the mess of a kitchen. "I tried to make Beef Roast with Salad… but… The cookbook really didn't help much," he mumbled, turning to look at the poisonous looking creation he made.

The thing hissed back as steam was released from it, making him jump back slightly.

"Oh, Daiki…" Kuroko said gently, wiping a tear that had fallen from his eyes from laughter. He walked over to him, and grabbed his right hand, pulling himself up on his tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the lips. "Let me clean up here. I expected you might do this. Well, actually Akashi did," he admitted, pulling back as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "He told me I might want to get something in case you ended up trying to make dinner."

Aomine scoffed, looking away.

"Tch. I almost had it…" he grumbled, his ears turning an even darker red despite the tan. Kuroko chuckled, reaching up to cup his cheek, turning it towards him.

"I do appreciate the effort though, Daiki. You did set up the living room nicely."

A smile appeared on Aomine's lips as he looked down at Kuroko, a little smug.

"Yeah… I thought you'd like that. Well, you said you brought food?"

Tetsuya nodded, looking over his shoulder to his belongings, the large bag still by the door.

"It's your favorite."

Aomine's eyes lit up in excitement, as he bent down, giving Kuroko a quick kiss on the top of his head, before going over to the bag filled with food quick to start setting the table with the cooked food.

Kuroko sighed as he looked at the mess, before rolling up his own sleeves, prepared to fight the demon looking mess, as Aomine whistled happily from the living room, spirits high from being complimented. It brought a smile to his lips however, despite the situation it made him happy that he was able to make Aomine happy with such a simple statement. Then again, it was little things like that which made him love him more.

After cleaning the horrid mess that had been the kitchen, Kuroko walked back into the main room, to see Aomine sitting at his side of the table, a soft and gentle smile on his lips as he looked up at him, his eyes following him until Kuroko himself sat down on his side of the table.

The food had already been distributed to their own plates, Aomine's with the larger servings (as well as numerous amounts of his favorite food), while Kuroko had a little smaller than average, his plate perfectly evened out in the right dose of vegetables, meat and sides.

Kuroko looked over at Aomine, head cocked to the side as he reciprocated with his own gentle smile.

"Is there something wrong, Daiki?"

Aomine jolted in surprise upright a little, blinking several times as if he had just been caught in a daze.

"Nothing… Just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?" Kuroko asked, staring at him with that expert straight gaze of his.

Aomine laughed, gazing up at the ceiling, a reminiscent smile on his lips.

"Mmm.. Stuff. 'Bout us. It's… calming to think about it now. Compared to the haze we were in when were younger. It's strange," he laughed to himself, as he pulled a little black box from his pants pocket, sliding it over to where Kuroko sat.

Kuroko could only stare in amazement at both Aomine's words, at the black box in front of him, as well as the low warm feeling he had deep within him, almost filling him completely.

He stroked the black box with his fingertips. The soft velvet smooth, yet slightly bristling all at the same time. Kuroko closed his eyes, letting out a slight laugh.

_Who would have ever thought they'd have thought of the same thing?_

The Preschool teacher got up from his own seat, walking to the little black suitcase he had brought home, reaching his hand inside it until he found the specific item. He grasped it in his hand, as he walked back to the table, a smile on his lips – the smile that Aomine brought forth, as well as the feeling that emanated inside of him.

He slid his own little box across the table landing at Daiki's fingertips.

The other man looked over at Kuroko his eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"Happy Anniversary, Daiki."


End file.
